kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Festivali Evropian i Këngës 2008
RTS | venue = Arena e Beogradit, Beograd, Serbi, (Beogradska Arena). | winner = Dima Bilan - Believe. | vote = Të gjithë njerëzit që jetojnë në shtetet pjesëmarrëse votuan me telefonata apo SMS. Secili shtet që votoi i zgjodhi 10 shtetet më të votuara dhe të cilat në bazë të SMS-ve ose telefonatave i ndanë 1-7, 8, 10 dhe 12 pikë. Të gjitha shtetet pjesëmarrëse kishin të drejtën e votimit në finale. | entries = 43: 19 në secilën gjysmëfinale; 25 në finale (5 shtete të kualifikuara drejtpërdrejtë dhe nga 10 nga gjysmëfinalet) | debut = dhe | return = Asnjë | withdraw = nuk mori pjesë as në Festivalin Evropian të Këngës 2007 dhe vazhdon edhe ketë vit të jetë i tërhequr. e cila si zakonisht që kritikon mënyrën e votimit konfirmoj tërheqjen e saj. | null = Asnjë | interval = Goran Bregovic u paraqit në finale. Metropole Orkest, Slobodan Trkulja, Balkanopolis morri pjesë në gjysmëfinalen e parë Teatri nacional i Beogradit u paraqit në gjysmëfinalen e dytë. | opening = Marija Šerifovic këndoi këngën Molitva(remix) në finale | con = Festivali Evropian i Këngës 2008 | pre = ◄2007 | nex = 2009► }} Festivali Evropian i Këngës 2008 ose Evrovizioni 2008 ishte edicioni i 53-të më radhë dhe këtë radhë u mbajt në Serbi ku fitues doli Rusia që u përfaqësua nga Dima Bilan dhe Jim Beanz këngë me titull Belive (Besoj) e që përfundoi me 272 vota ne Finale dhe me 135 vota ne gjysmëfinalen e parë. Të 2 gjysmëfinalet u mbajtën më 20 dhe 22 maj, kurse nata e madhe e finales u mbajt më 24 maj 2008 në kryeqytetin e Serbisë në Beograd. Arena e Beogradit është njëra ndër arenat më të mëdha në Evropë me rreth 20.000 vende ulëse. Serbia u bë zotëruese e garës pasi që përfaqësuesja serbe Marija Šerifović fitoi në garën e vitit 2007 në Helsinki, Finlandë. Organizues televiziv ishte Radio Televizioni i Serbisë (RTS). Në konferencën e shtypit në maj 2007, mbikëqyrësi ekskluziv i farës së European Broadcasting Union (EBU), Svante Stockselius, njoftoj se do mbahen 2 gjysmëfinale në 2008, por ndoshta edhe në 2009. Më 28 shtator është njoftuar nga EBU se në 2008 do mbahen 2 gjysmëfinale. Më 14 shtator kryetari i Helsinkit i dorëzoj Çelësat e Evrovisionit tek zëvendësuesi i Beogradit. Kjo ceremoni është menduar të bëhet traditë nga ky çast, duke e dorëzuar këtë çelës në çdo qytet që e ka fituar këtë konkurs. Faqja e internetit e Evrovizionit ( www.eurovision.tv ) u hap me 15 janar të vitit 2008 dhe ku u prezantua edhe Stema e Festivalit Evropian të Këngës për vitin 2008 me moton: "The Confluence of Sound" (Vendbashkimi i tingullit) e cila u dizajnua me 30 dhjetor të vitit 2008. Gjithashtu njëra ndër problemet që i ndjeu Serbia ishte Pavarësia e Kosovës e cila në Beograd solli trazime dhe në një telefonatë emergjente drejtuar Serbisë nga EBU u propozua që të ndërrohej vendi i mbajtjes së Evrovizionit 2008 . Por nga Kundërshtimet e Serbisë se gjithçka ishte bërë gati tashmë dhe se Radio Televizioni i Serbisë kishte siguruar Sigurimin e vendit për të gjithë konkurruesit atëherë kjo ide u la. Mbase Evrovizioni do të mbahej në Ukrainë që ishte shteti i cili zuri vendin e dytë në edicionin e kaluar apo në Greqi prapë pas 1 viti , apo edhe në Izrael ,Shqipëri dhe Kroaci sepse vendet kishin sigurimin special . Kjo do të ndodhte nëse trazirat e Beogradit do të vazhdonin. Por, ja që një pjesë popullit të Serbisë hoqën dorë nga protestat duke pranuar një realitet të krijimit të shtetit të Kosovës dhe duke kuptuar se me protesta vetëm po e demtonin vetveten. dhe Jovana Janković në gjysmëfinalen e parë.]] Pamja vizuale RTS ( Radio Televizioni i Serbisë ) pas shpalljes së konkursit të zgjedhjes së skenës dhe stemës së Evrovizionit 2008 ra në dakord se zgjedhja do të ishte Stema The Confluence of Sound (Vendbashkimi i tingullit) e cila në Beograd do të simbolizonte vend bashkimin e dy lumenjve Europian Sava dhe Danub. Andaj dizajnimi i skenës u bë në bazë të shtrirjes së këtyre lumenjve ku pika e bashkimit të këtyre lumenjve në skenë u paraqit ne formën e vendit ku këngëtaret do të këndonin. Atëherë stema u paraqit në formë të çelësit të solit, stemë e dizajnuar nga Boris Miljković. Gjithashtu, gjëja më e rëndësishme ishte prezantimi i secilit shtet pjesëmarrës para fillimit të këngës, gjë e cila u realizua në formë të kartelave postare. Secila kartelë kishte një tekst të shkurt drejtuar shteteve nga Beogradi dhe secila përmbante gjuhën e shtetit përkatës. Pastaj pas mbarimit të festivalit ishte planifikuar të hidheshin fishekzjarrë ne ajër në shenjë të lajmërimit të zgjedhjes së fituesit. Kjo u bë pasi Rusia doli fituese gjë që i mahniti vizitorët e Beogradit. Konkurruesit Më 15 nëntor është konfirmuar që 43 shtete do marrin pjesë në Festivalin Evropian të Këngës 2008. Lajmet më të reja, janë dëgjuar nga pjesëtari i European Broadcasting Union (EBU) se vetëm Azerbajxhani dhe San Marina janë shtete pjesëmarrëse të reja në Festival, kurse Austria është shteti i cili u rikthye një vit më parë pas një kohe të gjatë dhe pasi përfundoi në gjysmëfinale pa asnjë sukses rivendosi të tërhiqet duke kritikuar mënyrën e votimit. Tërheqjet e shteteve vazhduan deri me 31 dhjetor 2007, kurse në janar të vitit 2008 u publikua lista e shteteve pjesëmarrëse. Për Republikën e Maqedonisë për herë të parë si pjesë e një grupi ishte përfaqësues edhe një shqiptarë, këngëtari i muzikës së lehtë Adrian Gaxha. Garimi Gjysmëfinalja e parë Gjysmëfinalja e parë u mbajt me 20 Maj 2008. Nga konkurrenca e 19 shteteve kanë pasur te drejtën që vetëm 10 shtetet më të votuara te hyjnë drejt ne finale Kështu mbeti rezultati: Gjysmëfinalja e dytë Gjysmëfinalja e dytë u mbajt me 22 Maj 2008. Edhe ketë në natë të drejtën për tu futur në finale e kanë pasur 10 shtetet më te votuara. Kështu mbeti rezultati: Finalja Nata finale u mbajt me 24.Maj.2008 . Ne këtë natë u zgjedh edhe fituesi i festivalit, por dhjetëshja e parë (Top 10) nuk e mori të drejtën e futjes në finale për shkak të ndërrimit të sistemit të votimit. Tërheqjet Austria është shteti i cili në të kaluarën ka marr pjesë në Festivalin Evropian të Këngës, por këtë konfirmoj tërheqjen e saj për shkak se ka kritikuar mënyrën e votimit ngase është shtet që ka marr shumë pak vota që nga pjesëmarrja e saj e parë e deri tani. Galëria Image:Albania, Olta Boka, semi-final, Eurovision 2008.jpg| Olta Boka - Zemrën E Lamë Peng - Shqipëria Image:Gisela Eurovision Andorra 2008.jpg|Gisela - Casanova - Andorra Image:ESC 2008 - Armenia - Sirusho, 1st semifinal.jpg|Sirusho - Qele Qele - Armenina Image:ESC 2008 - Azerbaijan - Elnur and Samir 1st semifinal.jpg|Elnur Hüseynov & Samir Javadzadeh - Day After day - Azerbaixhani Image:Ruslan Alekhno, Belarus, Eurovision 2008.jpg|Ruslan Alekhno - Hasta La Vista - Bieloarusia Image:ESC 2008 - Belgium - Ishtar, 1st semifinal.jpg|Ishtar - O Julissi - Belgjika Image:ESC 2008 - Bosnia & Herzegovina - Laka, 1st semifinal.jpg|Elvir Laković Laka - Pokušaj - Bosnia & Hercegovina Image:Deep Zone Project - ESC 2008.jpg|Deep Zone & DJ Balthazar - DJ, Take Me Away - Bulgaria Image:Croatia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2008.jpg|Kraljevi Ulice & 75 cents - Romanca - Kroacia Image:Tereza Kerndlova - ESC 2008.jpg|Tereza Kerndlová - Have Some Fun - Republika Çeke Image:Simon Mathew, Denmark, Eurovision 2008.jpg|Simon Mathew - All Night Long - Danimarka Image:ESC 2008 - Estonia - Kreisiraadio, 1st semifinal.jpg|Kreisiraadio - Leto Svet - Estonia Image:Sébastien Tellier - ESC 2008.jpg|Sébastien Tellier - Divine - Franca Image:ESC 2008 - Finland - Teräsbetoni, 1st semifinal.jpg|Teräsbetoni - Missä miehet ratsastaa - Finlanda Image:Diana Gurtskaya, Georgia, Eurovision 2008, 2nd semifinal.jpg|Diana Gurtskaya - Peace Will Come - Gjeorgjia Image:No Angels - ESC 2008.jpg|No Angels - Disappear - Gjermania Image:ESC 2008 - Greece - Kalomira, 1st semifinal.jpg|Kalomira - Secret Combination - Greqia Image:Csézy, Hungary, Eurovision 2008, 2nd semifinal.jpg|Csézy - Candlelight - Hungaria Image:Iceland, Eurobandið, semi-final of Eurovision 2008.jpg|Euroband - This Is My Life - Islanda Image:ESC 2008 - Ireland - Dustin the Turkey, 1st semifinal.jpg|Dustin the Turkey - Irelande Douze Pointe - Irlanda Image:ESC 2008 - Israel - Boaz Mauda, 1st semifinal.jpg|Bo'az Ma'uda - The Fire In Your Eyes - Izraeli Image:Pirates of the Sea, Latvia, Eurovision 2008.jpg|Pirates of the Sea - Wolves of the Sea - Letonia Image:Tamara Todevska - ESC 2008.jpg| Tamara Todevska , Rade Vrčakovski & Adrian Gaxha - Vo Ime Na Ljubovta|Let Me Love You - Republika e Maqedonisë Image:Morena-Malta-Vodka (Eurovision 2008).JPG|Morena - Vodka - Malta Image:ESC 2008 - Moldova - Geta Burlacu, 1st semifinal.jpg|Geta Burlacu - Century of Love - Moldavia Image:ESC 2008 - Montenegro - Stefan Filipovic, 1st semifinal.jpg|Stefan Filipović - Zauvijek volim te- Mali i Zi Image:ESC 2008 - Netherlands - Hind, 1st semifinal.jpg|Hind Laroussi|Hind - Your Heart Belongs to Me - Holanda Image:Maria Eurovision semi-final 2008.jpg|Maria Haukaas Storeng - Hold On Be Strong - Norvegjia Image:ESC 2008 - Poland - Isis Gee, 1st semifinal.jpg|Isis Gee - For Life - Polonia Image:2515252933 b17e6e4e3e o.jpg|Vânia Fernandes - Senhora do Mar - Portugalia Image:ESC 2008 - Romania - Nico & Vlad, 1st semifinal.jpg|Nico & Vlad Miriţă - Pe-o Margine de Lume - Romania Image:Russia in the 2008 Eurovision Song Contest.jpg|Dima Bilan - Believe - Rusia Image:ESC 2008 - San Marino - Miodio, 1st semifinal.jpg|Mi Odio|Miodio - Complice - San Marina Image:ESC 2008 - Slovenia - Rebeka Dremelj, 1st semifinal.jpg|Rebeka Dremelj] - Vrag naj vzame - Sllovenia Image:David Fernández Ortiz - Rodolfo Chikilicuatre - ESC 2008.jpg|Rodolfo Chikilicuatre - Baila el Chiki Chiki - Spanja Image:ESC 2008 - Sweden - Charlotte Perrelli, 2nd semifinal.jpg.jpg|Charlotte Perrelli - Hero - Suedia Image:Paolo Meneguzzi, Switzerland, Eurovision 2008, 2nd semifinal.jpg|Paolo Meneguzzi - Era stupendo - Zvicra Image:Mor ve Ötesi, Turkey, ESC 2008, 2nd semifinal.jpg|Mor ve Ötesi - Deli - Turqia Image:Ani Lorak - ESC 2008 final-2.jpg|Ani Lorak - Shady Lady - Ukraina Image:Andy Abraham - ESC 2008.jpg|Andy Abraham - Even If - Mbretëria e Bashkuar Shih edhe Lidhje të jashtme * Web Faqja zyrtare e Eurovision Song Contest Kategoria:Festivali Evropian i Këngës 2008 az:2008 Avroviziya Mahnı Müsabiqəsi bg:Евровизия 2008 bs:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 ca:Eurovisió 2008 cs:Velká cena Eurovize 2008 cy:Cystadleuaeth Cân Eurovision 2008 da:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 de:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 el:Διαγωνισμός Τραγουδιού Eurovision 2008 en:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 eo:Eŭrovido-Kantokonkurso 2008 es:Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión 2008 et:2008. aasta Eurovisiooni lauluvõistlus ext:Festival d'Urovisión 2008 fi:Eurovision laulukilpailu 2008 fr:Concours Eurovision de la chanson 2008 ga:Comórtas Amhránaíochta na hEoraifíse#Tíortha gl:Festival de Eurovisión 2008 he:אירוויזיון 2008 hr:Pjesma Eurovizije 2008. hu:2008-as Eurovíziós Dalverseny id:Kontes Lagu Eurovision 2008 is:Söngvakeppni evrópskra sjónvarpsstöðva 2008 it:Eurofestival 2008 ja:ユーロビジョン・ソング・コンテスト2008 ka:ევროვიზიის სიმღერის კონკურსი 2008 lb:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 lt:Eurovizijos dainų konkursas 2008 lv:2008. gada Eirovīzijas dziesmu konkurss mk:Евровизија 2008 mt:Festival tal-Eurovision 2008 nl:Eurovisie Songfestival 2008 nn:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 no:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 pl:Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji 2008 pt:Festival Eurovisão da Canção 2008 ro:Concursul Muzical Eurovision 2008 ru:Конкурс песни Евровидение 2008 se:Eurovision lávllagilvvohallan 2008 sh:Eurosong 2008 simple:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 sl:Pesem Evrovizije 2008 sr:Pesma Evrovizije 2008. sv:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 szl:Kůnkůrs Śpjywki Ojrowizyje 2008 tr:2008 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması uk:Пісенний конкурс Євробачення 2008 wuu:2008年欧罗维竞唱歌比赛 zh:2008年歐洲歌唱大賽